Míster Catatonic
by hellblacksasuke
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto consideraba ser un chico con una vida normal y rutinaria. Sin embargo, después de la muerte del amor de su vida, cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder viéndose enfrascado en una enorme red de mentiras y secretos tan oscuros, que comenzarán a llevarlo por un espiral hacia la locura por saber todo lo que hay detrás de la muerte de Uchiha Sasuke. TodosxSasuke. YAOI.
1. Rules

Capítulo 1: "Rules"

 _Regla número 1._

 _"_ _Tienes que divertirte, pero una vez que hayas acabado, debes ser el primero en huir"._

 _Regla número 2._

 _"_ _Nunca juegues con alguien que supones vas a perder"._

 _Regla número 3._

 _"_ _Siempre lleva a tu corazón en el bolsillo, a menos que quieras saborear la eterna derrota"_

 _Regla número 4._

 _"_ _Ante todo y todos, demuestra tu pureza y déjalos con ganas de más. Jamás creerían el asco de persona que eres…"_

 _-"Con seguir estos simples pasos, incluso el ser más frío y hostil debería de estar a tus pies. Pero recuerda, de nada sirven las reglas si no sabes jugar"…_ -el chico leía atentamente cada letra del manual que tenía entre sus manos con suma atención; tratando de hacer muecas, sonidos, ademanes, como si tratase de imitar lo que esas hojas le decían.

Mientras tanto y sin que se diera cuenta, su padre incluso más atento que él no dejaba de reír para sí mismo; su pequeño definitivamente haría de todo para llamar la atención _del ser de sus sueños;_ o al menos así la llamaba Naruto cuando Minato tocaba el tema.

Eran padre e hijo. La madre de Naruto y esposa de Minato, o mejor dicho ex esposa se había distanciado de ellos hace años; la versión oficial refería que el matrimonio ya no se llevaba bien y los problemas eran más grandes que ellos mismos; así que antes de lastimarse más o herir a su hijo, prefirieron hacerlo de ese modo. Por decisión propia del menor, prefirió protegerse bajo el manto cálido y gentil de papá, mientras que su mamá, Kushina, optó por cambiarse de ciudad. A una cercana, en caso de ser requerida para alguna situación; de cualquier modo se veían con regularidad o incluso Naruto salía con ella de fin de semana o en vacaciones de verano.

En teoría, la vida de Naruto Uzumaki a los veinte años era tranquila, serena, feliz a pesar de todo…

Pero como siempre, todos tenemos secretos. Y todos tenemos secretos oscuros, muy oscuros.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche del jueves, la pequeña familia terminó de levantar y lavar los platos sucios de la mesa, una vez terminado el trabajo, el chico rubio y de ojos azules se dispuso a darle las buenas noches a su padre e irse a la cama.

Ya dentro de ella y con la pijama puesta, se cercioró de bajarle todo el volumen y brillo a su celular; aunque su habitación ya tuviera el seguro en el picaporte, fuera lo suficiente espaciosa y alejada de la de su padre como para que pudiera escuchar algo, Naruto era demasiado meticuloso con esas cosas, no le gustaba dejar cabos sueltos o indicios de levantar sospechas. Cuando todo estaba listo, abrió una página en el navegador; el link a donde lo redirigía tenía una dirección por demás extraña, y ya abierta la página deseada, el fondo rosa fosforescente con morado era casi un fiel causante de epilepsia. Si no fuera porque le quitó el volumen, esa cosa alertaría a Minato a kilómetros con la música satánica y pesada que emana de los pixeles de mala muerte. Con su dedo índice comenzó a bajar por la página, buscando algo en especial; con cada cuadro que salía, los cuerpos desnudos grabados en video, aparentemente en tiempo real se veían más y más sodomizados; ciertamente era algo que le encantaba ver, y por supuesto que pagaría por ello.

Por otra parte, mientras Naruto se encontraba degustando los placeres bajos del internet, Minato quién se parecía a su hijo no sólo físicamente, y era mucho decir pues eran prácticamente dos gotas de agua, también tenía mucho parecido en cuanto a gustos se trataba.

Terminando de recoger la mesa, y haciendo tiempo sin que el menor se diera cuenta, aguardó el tiempo suficiente como para imaginar que ya estaría dormido. Dejó pasar otros quince minutos, y al no escuchar nada, caminó hasta su alcoba al final de la casa. Si bien su recámara era un poco más pequeña que la de Naruto no por eso en el fondo tal vez pareciera que escondía algo…algo oscuro. Tomó su celular de debajo de su almohada y con sumo cuidado sacó una mochila de viaje de tamaño mediano de su ropero. Enseguida, retiró de un jalón silencioso las camisas que aparecían al principio de ese guarda ropa y presionando un poco una madera, se abrió un hueco oculto de dónde sacó una bolsa negra de plástico. Aun sin hacer mucho ruido la metió en la primera mochila, se la colgó al hombro, no sin antes deshacer la cama como si se hubiera metido a descansar y cerró la puerta tras de sí con seguro, como si estuviera ahí.

Caminó rápido hacia el ala izquierda de la casa para abrir la puerta que llevaba al garaje, entró prendiendo el carro y rogando que Naruto no se diera cuenta. Esperó a que se abriera la cortina, yéndose en un suave rugido de motor que al parecer nadie percató.

Al cabo de veinte minutos manejando hacia el centro de la ciudad, recibió una llamada; en cuanto contestó, obtuvo una serie de indicaciones para llegar a su destino. Quince minutos más tarde ya se encontraba ahí.

No tenía ni idea de que a la mañana siguiente, en un solo par de horas, se llevaría una sorpresa un tanto… _divertida._

Entró al estacionamiento de un edificio viejo, al parecer abandonado por la vida; por un momento le pareció que las cosas podrían descontrolarse, pero al final decidió seguir con lo que quería, además ya había pagado un alto precio por estar ahí como para retirarse. Aparcó su coche y dio algunos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta que conectaba con el centro del lugar donde dos sujetos ya lo esperaban. Eran altos, pero no tenían una complexión corpulenta, al contrario, eran un tanto delgados. Tenían los brazos cruzados a la altura de sus pechos descubiertos; sus caras eran cubiertas por unas máscaras que ciertamente resultaban un poco inquietantes, por no llamarles tenebrosas a pesar de que solamente eran blancas y en la frente con una especie de pintura roja, tenían escrito los números uno y dos.

Se acercó a ellos sin mencionar palabra, y estos le hicieron una seña para que los siguiera. Increíblemente, lo llevaron hacia una puerta que conducía escaleras abajo, a un sótano que si bien no olía mal, el aroma era un poco extraño.

Casi no había luz, por lo que Minato casi tropieza un par de veces por la misma razón. No se escuchaban muchos ruidos, sólo tal vez a lo lejos una ligera sonata musical, pero de cualquier modo no tenía ni idea de que era exactamente ese lugar. Avanzaron un poco más, hasta que el rubio fue capaz de ver las puertas del corredor, donde una a una y con color fosforescente, marcaban números romanos del I al X.

Minato seguía los pasos toscos de ambos hombres con botas llenas de hebillas de metal que hacían resonar el piso con cada golpe; le resultaba un tanto inquietante por no decir que se moría de miedo, por sí en el fondo intentaran hacerle algo malo. Si bien estuvo planeando _eso_ durante semanas, así como entablar contacto con el dueño o jefe de esa especie de organización, el cual le perjuró que todo saldría bien, no podía evitar sentirse de dicho modo.

Se frenaron de golpe en la habitación con el número VII y con la sola mirada le indicaron que podía entrar. La puerta se abrió, antes de hacerlo giró ambos ojos hacia la esquina derecha del fondo, donde notó que había una cámara de vigilancia que naturalmente estaba grabando. Suspiró y dio un paso dentro del lugar. Inicialmente no observaba nada, pero una vez dentro, uno de los hombres metió su mano golpeando la pared, provocando que la luz se prendiera. Enseguida pudo verlo todo.

Era una habitación amplia, aunque más bien lucía como una especie de mazmorra. Las paredes en realidad no eran más que de pura y sólida piedra que ya tenía moho seguramente por tantos años de abandono. El suelo no era diferente; áspero, rígido, tieso y frío como lo podía revisar. Pero en medio del calabozo algo sobresalía.

Una silla se encontraba cubierta con una sábana roja de terciopelo, y en ella, la figura de una persona se hacía notar incluso a la distancia a la que el mayor estaba.

Se acercó lentamente, podía notar como la sábana subía y bajaba acorde a la respiración de la otra presencia ahí presente. No podía evitar notar a su alrededor toda una serie y colección de fustas, látigos, varas, mordazas, cadenas, arneses, cuerdas, inmovilizadores, tantas cosas, que Minato hasta con su edad y experiencia dudaba en qué eran o cómo se usaban muchas de ellas. Ya parado frente a la silla, decidió retirar el terciopelo rojo. Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

Amarrado a ella, se encontraba un chico. En su cuerpo podía notarse que era joven; tal vez y apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Estaba desnudo, amarrado a la silla con tanta fuerza que se notaba como las cuerdas le cortaban la circulación a través de su abdomen. Tenía además pinzas en los pezones que estaban acopladas a pesas de cien gramos; visiblemente un poco doloroso.

El hombre, dentro de su asombro y curiosidad desinhibida apenas caía en gracia que ni siquiera había prestado atención en la cara del chico. Simplemente se dirigió a revisar todo lo demás sin tener idea de que al verlo a los ojos, su vida cambiaría de ahí en más.

Los ojos del chico lo miraban fijamente, sin expresión, como si en el fondo, el rubio pudiera notar tristeza, soledad, vacío; y sin embargo, también ese rostro denotaba algo más. Como si a pesar de que pareciera ser un chico renuente, en realidad fuera algún otro tipo de máscara o distintivo; pues en esa mirada, también podía percibir perversión, lujuria, diversión. Enseguida el rubio con su mano izquierda, tomó una de las mejillas del muchacho acariciándola con suavidad, a lo que este contestó de buena manera. En ese momento, Minato pasó de acariciarla, a apretujarla y darle una ligera bofetada. Con eso, se encontraba muy bien ahora. Su mirada y gestos cambiaron; al final sus fetiches podían más que con el nervio que se apoderó de él por algunos minutos antes de entrar ahí. Lo que más le fascinaba era que el chico tenía una mordaza en la boca, y al parecer ya llevaba un rato así puesto que su propia saliva ya recorría parte de su cuello y pecho que hacían un juego perfecto con el antifaz que tenía puesto.

Su mirada seguía inmiscuida en el azul de los ojos de Minato, algo que lo hacía perder el control y querer hacerle daño, mucho daño para que quitara esa dedicatoria de arrogancia y superioridad a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Antes de que Minato pudiera darle otra bofetada, el chico con el rostro le señaló algo en el ala izquierda del lugar, ahí, se encontraba una televisión que el rubio supuso debía prenderla. Una vez realizado este paso, prosiguió una grabación con algunas cuantas reglas.

Sentado había un hombre en un sillón de cuero, así como todos los demás tenía una máscara. Era muy parecida a la que utilizan los bufones, pero tenía consigo una corona brillante y llena de cascabeles; como todas las demás, causaba una sensación extraña, parecida al miedo después de verla por un momento. Pasaron unos segundos de este modo, sin que dijera nada, hasta que cuando de nuevo se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, hizo acto de palabra, a pesar de que no era su voz real, sino una distorsión.

 _Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, señor o señora X, es un gusto para mí contar con su presencia esta noche._

 _Si está viendo este video, es simplemente para confirmar su llegada y hacer de esta, la experiencia más increíble, salvaje, pero segura y confiable de todas._

 _Me permito informarle que tenemos a los mejores chicos y chicas del país, listos para saciar todos sus más oscuros deseos; pero debemos de aclararles, que como en la vida, tenemos algunas reglas y límites para ustedes. Sólo así, podemos encargarnos de la salvaguarda de nuestros clientes así como de todos nuestros chicos._

 _Por lo cual me gustaría que siguiera al pie de la letra estas cuatro sencillas reglas:_

 _1-_ _Nuestros chicos están preparados con una palabra de seguridad, de la cual pueden hacer uso cuando consideren necesario. En dicho caso, nuestros guardias de seguridad le pedirán que se retire del lugar, pensando en la seguridad de los muchachos. Permitiéndole a usted, tener un nuevo encuentro el día que usted considere más oportuno sin cargo extra. La palabra de seguridad es: Brillante._

 _2-_ _La mayoría de nuestros encuentros son grabados y reproducidos en vivo, si es de su preferencia puede usar cualquier tipo de máscara o antifaz para asegurar la discreción por la cual somos conocidos._

 _3-_ _Tiene derecho a hacer lo que desee con el chico o chica proporcionado; siempre y cuando no exceda los límites de seguridad física del mismo. Mientras no ponga en riesgo su vida, es libre de hacer lo que usted guste._

 _4-_ _Por favor, diviértase. Ponemos a su disposición todo el material posible para hacer de esta, su mejor experiencia._

 _5-_ _Esta regla es extra a las demás para aquél señor o señora X que tenga al chico de la habitación VII. Nunca, nunca, le quite el antifaz a "Mister catatonic"._

 _Sean bienvenidos una vez más a Foxy seven._

Después de escuchar y ver el video donde el hombre tan extraño hacía mención de la última regla en un tono sumamente serio, a Minato lo embargó una curiosidad tremenda, dado que él era el señor X que estaba con el chico número siete, o mejor dicho… con _"Mister catatonic"._

Dentro de todo, aun las cosas rayaban en lo normal, así que antes de seguir con la diversión, se dio la vuelta y dirigiéndose al chico que mantenía la misma mirada vacía de hace un rato, decidió quitarle la mordaza y entablar una pequeña conversación con él.

-¿Por qué _"Mister catatonic"?_ –Preguntó de manera curiosa, esperando una respuesta interesante, pero a la vez, muriendo de ansiedad por poder escuchar la voz de aquel muchacho tan misterioso-

-Es un simple sobrenombre –y ahí estaba. En un leve murmuro, con una voz grabe pero delicada al fin podía oírlo. Si bien al igual que su rostro, no emitía ningún tipo de emoción, lo único que lograba en Minato, era un hervor mayor de cabeza-

-Pero ¿qué clase de sobrenombre es ese? –El rubio seguía sin poder salir de su ensoñación causada por aquel joven- Debe de existir una buena razón para que te llamen así… además, ese hombre no hace mención de nadie más, sólo de ti… -antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, se vio abruptamente interrumpido-

-¿Has venido hasta aquí solo a platicar? -Espetaba con frialdad, haciéndose resonar en los oídos del mayor- Estoy perdiendo dinero, así que si no piensas hacer otra cosa…

-De acuerdo –le dedicaba una misma mirada- solo quiero saber una cosa más…

-¿Qué? –Respondió a secas-

-¿Por qué no puedo quitarte el antifaz?

-El chico se quedó observando hacia la nada por unos breves segundos, hasta que salió de sus pensamientos para dirigirse de nuevo al otro- reglas son reglas. No lo hagas y se acabó

Ante la respuesta nada generosa del chico, Minato no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo y encaminarse a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Pasó cerca de una hora y media cuando acabó con él. En ese momento el rubio no sabía cómo comportarse, algo en el ambiente desde que entró en esa habitación lo hizo hacerse sentir una bestia, como si estuviera fuera de sí. Tal vez era el aire, algún gas o alguna especie de droga extraña como para actuar de ese modo. O simplemente eran aquellas filias que tanto lo habían consumido durante toda su vida. Osadía, perversión, sadismo, tortura, degeneración, esa personalidad suya que escondía tan bien enfrente de todos. Esa persona enferma que se alejaba del mundo para encajar en lo que la gente considera normal. Ese estado que se encuentra en la raya que divide lo sano de lo enfermo, lo normal de lo perturbante. Esa era la verdadera cara de Minato, un sádico, un perpetrador, un enfermo.

Y sin embargo incluso en ese momento después de ver como dejó al chico, se sintió incómodo consigo mismo, sin saber cómo actuar. Aunque por otro lado, él jamás dijo la palabra de seguridad, así que debería estar bien, ¿no?

Sorprendentemente seguía del mismo modo. Con la mirada vacía, sin emoción, como si no hubiera nadie dentro de ese cuerpo cubierto de arañazos, golpes y sangre escurriéndole por la boca. Técnicamente se pasó un poco con él, pero en teoría no había violentado ninguna regla; además si al chico le gustó dado que nunca se quejó, ¿quién es él para decir si está bien o mal?

Minato estaba de pie a un lado de su cuerpo inerte, observándolo por unos segundos, hasta que el muchacho decidió intentar moverse. Acomodaba sus brazos a ambos lados de su rostro para apoyarse en el piso e intentar levantar la parte superior del cuerpo. Como pudo, logró arrastrarse hasta alcanzar la sábana roja de terciopelo para intentar tapar un poco de carne después de ese violento encuentro. Por un minuto, en la cabeza del mayor, pasó un sentimiento de culpa. Más que eso, un vacío abismal, soledad infinita. Tanto, que mientras revisaba como el otro se cubría, se dio cuenta de que el antifaz había caído al piso.

Y antes de que el menor pudiera alcanzarlo y ponérselo, Minato quebrantó la regla de oro…

-¿Tú eres… _"Mister catatonic"? –_ Dijo con suma sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo-

-Esto jamás pasó… -hacía referencia a que Minato había visto su rostro. Algo que no había sucedido antes-

-Eres…

-Basta –se daba la vuelta colocando el antifaz en su lugar- no has visto nada… -lo interrumpía de la misma manera abrupta de antes-

-Hermoso… -murmuraba. A lo que el menor solo volteó a verlo ligeramente sorprendido. Increíblemente, era la primera vez que alguien lograba sorprenderlo-

-Tú… -musitó-

-Dime, como puedo tenerte siempre…

-Es la primera y última vez. Yo nunca repito –habló restándole importancia, a la par de que se ponía en pie-

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –Le replicaba en un tono divertido y hasta cierto punto arrogante- puedo darte el dinero que me pidas, si es por eso… -de nuevo el otro chico cortaba de tajo lo que iba a decir, no sin antes demostrar todas las emociones que había contenido antes.

Él no es de las personas que reaccionan ante todo. De hecho, no reacciona con nada. Pero ese sujeto rubio de ojos azules tenía algo que le crispaba los nervios, por lo que todas esas sensaciones reprimidas por años no las podía controlar- no es el dinero –alzó la voz de manera sosa- no necesito el dinero de nadie, no estoy aquí por eso –murmuró- simplemente no me gusta repetir…

-¿Por qué? –Enseguida el chico oprimió un botón escondido de una de las mesas y entraron dos guardias de seguridad al instante, llevándose con ellos al hombre que había molestado tanto al chico más importante de ese establecimiento-

-Hey, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó uno de los custodios que había regresado por él-

-Estoy bien… fue una noche molesta –contestaba sin ánimos-

-Es lo que veo –el sujeto se quitaba su máscara dejando ver su cabello largo y de color café sujetado en una coleta- te dejó muy mal…

-No es nada –se daba la vuelta en son de que el otro no se preocupara; pero la realidad era muy diferente. En cuanto lo hizo, Neji, uno de sus guardias personales se dio cuenta de cómo lo dejaron. Su espalda estaba ensangrentada y muy irritada-

-Orochimaru se molestará mucho –le decía en tono de juego, a lo que el otro lo miró de medio lado-

-No tiene por qué. Al final el me metió en todo esto. Ya sabía a qué atenerse –estiraba uno de sus brazos para que el otro le pasara una bata azul que traía consigo en la mano izquierda. Se la puso y tranquilamente salió del lugar. Estaba de muy mal humor.

Enseguida y detrás de él, Neji seguía sus pasos con el otro guarura que recién llegaba después de haber sacado a Minato de ese lugar. El chico recorría el pasillo con una notable dificultad para caminar. Ciertamente todo su ser le dolía, y sin embargo, estaba preocupado por algo mucho muy más importante. Minato vio su cara.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas un médico? Solo basta con decirle a Orochimaru…

-Estoy bien, además me cambiaré para ir a verlo… ciertamente no debe verme en este estado –susurró lo último para sí mismo-

-¿Pasó algo más? –Preguntó Neji, sabía que ese joven tenía algo y no quería decirlo-

-Ya te dije que no es nada…

-¿Por qué estás así? –El otro guarura al quitarse la máscara preguntó con seriedad. Se trataba de su viejo compañero y amigo Shikamaru- no vio tu cara, ¿o sí? –Le hablaba reacio pero en el fondo bien pudo haber pasado por una broma, sabiendo de antemano cómo es. Sin embargo, estaba escogiendo las palabras adecuadas como para hacerlo sentir lo suficientemente nervioso… dado que efectivamente Minato vio su cara y lo reconoció-

¿Cómo podría pasar eso? –Contestó con seguridad- fue un poco rudo pero nada más –y en el momento en el que llegaron a un cuarto escondido al final del otro extremo del pasillo, los chicos se quedaron afuera, mientras que _"Mister catatonic"_ se cambiaba _._

Cuando salió después de unos quince minutos, vestía un pantalón negro entubado, botas militares y una playera de manga corta pero cuello alto. Ciertamente se veía como un chico malo que cualquier chica quisiera tener, pero la realidad era que se ponía eso para que los golpes no se hicieran tan evidentes… quitando de fuera claro está, el labio roto que llevaba consigo esta vez.

A pesar de ser alrededor de las tres de la mañana se colocó sus lentes oscuros para evitar levantar sospechas y de paso, tapar el gigante moretón que tenía cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Era verdad aunque no quisiera aceptarlo… estuvo a punto de usar la palabra de seguridad… lo lastimaron y mucho.

Pero, ¿cómo quejarse? Al final Orochimaru le demostró una y otra vez que se lo merecía. Así que no le quedaba de otra más que aguantar… en el fondo un poco de eso le gustaba.

Abordaron una camioneta negra y después de media hora llegaron a un lujoso edificio; subieron el elevador que solo se activa por huella digital después de identificar a Neji y Shikamaru en recepción, y en menos de dos minutos ya habían entrado al mejor departamento de toda la ciudad, ahí, ya había alguien esperando.

-Mis adorados lacayos –el hombre con una copa de vino tinto hablaba con sorna- muchas gracias por traérmelo de regreso –el sujeto se acercó un poco más a ellos, y en un gesto meloso por besar al otro chico, se dio cuenta de la situación- ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron? –Le murmuró en su oído, y enseguida, con una mirada de enojo, señaló a los otros dos que se fueran. En cuanto lo hicieron, el menor comenzó a hablar-

-Les he dicho a los chicos que no es nada…son unos golpes nada más –el joven trataba de zafarse del agarre que el otro le proponía, pero le resultó imposible; al tratar de seguir caminando y darle la espalda, Orochimaru tiró más fuerte de su brazo para poder verlo-

-Quítate los lentes –le ordenó. Después de un bufido lo hizo, y el de pelo negro se molestó aún más- esto se va a hacer mucho más grande –expuso a la par que con toda la suavidad que pudiera, delimitaba el área del golpe con sus dedos- se pondrá feo debido a que te golpeó encima del antifaz…

Ese maldito animal –Orochimaru murmuró para sí mismo. Si bien el menor no logró comprender del todo, ciertamente se le hacía una burla el hecho de que el hombre mostrara preocupación por él-

-Sabíamos que algo así pasaría algún día… -contestó- no entiendo por qué te alarmas tanto –hablaba con desgana, mientras se dirigía a la habitación principal. El mayor caminaba detrás de él con un aire de preocupación-

-¿Por qué no dijiste la palabra de seguridad? –Le replicaba de manera serena-

-Desde que te conozco me has enseñado que hay que aguantar… además, ¿qué no has hecho tú que no pueda soportar? –Al escupir eso, el otro se quedó helado un momento. De por sí la situación nunca fue del todo normal. A esas alturas del partido los sentimientos que le tenía Orochimaru distaban de los que en un inicio había sentido por él… y el hecho de que aún le replicaba y le echaba esas cosas en cara, no dejaban de hacerlo sentir enfermo de sí mismo.

El muchacho sabía que eso le iba a afectar, pero igual no le importaba, hace mucho dejó de importarle. Mejor dicho nunca le importó.

Como pudo se quitó la ropa para cambiarla por la de dormir y ciertamente Orochimaru se horrorizó un poco; hace mucho que no veía tanta violencia… aparte de él-

-Te daré algunos analgésicos para que no te duela el cuerpo mañana…

-Estoy bien así… igual es la única manera de demostrarme a mí mismo que sigo vivo –murmuró lo último entre sus labios. Como pudo se recostó en la cama y esperó por sus pastillas. Fingió tomarlas y se dio media vuelta sobre la cama para dormir, no sin antes ser interrumpido nuevamente con una plática que no quería llevar a cabo en ese momento-

-De haber querido lo hubieras detenido en cualquier momento…

-Lo hice por ti –musitó. Quería hacerlo sentir miserable, con toda la culpa que pudiera. Al final lo era… era el culpable de todos sus males. Por su culpa cayó tan bajo y ahora se encontraba en esa situación de la cual no saldría nunca. Así que si iba a arder, se llevaría a todos consigo también- sabes que esas cosas dejan sumas fuertes de dinero… y me preparaste para cosas así, ¿no es cierto? No entiendo por qué te preocupa ahora… si además te gusta ver…

-Sasuke… -dejaba la frase al aire- le daré un susto a ese tipo… -cuando escuchó eso, se giró como loco y de sus labios solo salió un rotundo…-

-No –el chico se descolocaba un poco- no tienes por qué hacer eso…

-Nadie lo sabrá de todas formas –se cruzaba de brazos un tanto confundido por su reacción-

-No puedes hacerlo… es conocido de mi padre –susurró para sí mismo, pero aun así Orochimaru lo escuchó-

-¿Qué dices? No pude escucharte bien –Se sentaba en la cama con él- pero mira cómo te dejó…

-Independientemente de eso… -desviaba la mirada cambiando el tema de la conversación- no rompió con ninguna regla, no puedes hacerlo. Siempre te has regido de esa manera –antes de seguir con lo que diría, le dedicó una mirada sin emoción, de esas que le helaban la sangre a las personas por la falta de empatía, por la carencia humana que llevaba consigo, y continuó- no rompió ninguna regla, el hizo lo que quiso conmigo y me gustó…

-Sasuke…

-Y no vio mi cara, por si tanto te importaba… cada día me sorprendes más –se giraba para dejar de verlo, le estaba mintiendo y es el único que puede darse cuenta de cuando lo hace y cuando no- primero se te paraba cuando estaban a punto de matarme y ahora no quieres que ni siquiera me azoten.

Me enseñaste a vivir de esta manera y disfrutar de esta basura… ¿cómo puedes quitarme a lo único a lo que me he aferrado por tanto tiempo? Este es nuestro modo de vida… y te encargaste de lanzarme con cuanta bestia se ha puesto enfrente…

Siempre has hecho de mí lo que has querido y lo que quieres que haga con otros… ¿después de tanto tiempo te afecta? Deja de ser hipócrita… no es como si realmente te importara.

Me has hecho cosas peores y me has quitado todo. ¿Cómo esperas que sea una persona normal? Si sólo he aprendido el lenguaje violento que tú y tus amigos me han enseñado… ¿Acaso antes me querías porque no era un monstruo? Ahora que soy como tú, ¿has dejado de quererme? El día que arregles tu cabeza para intentar arreglar la mía en un impulso desesperado por salvarte a ti, y conservar la esperanza de que tal vez pueda perdonarte y sentir algo bueno por ti… ese día, hablamos en verdad

-Tú…

-¿Ahora soy demasiado fuerte para ti? –Le hablaba con sorna- tú naciste roto…

 **A mí me rompieron.**


	2. Mechanic

El sábado por la tarde transcurría como un fin de semana normal. Para Naruto significaba salir con sus amigos o terminar haciendo tarea todo el día, sin embargo, dado que era la primera semana del semestre en realidad no tenía tantas actividades que realizar.

Increíblemente incluso para él, ya se encontraba en el séptimo semestre de la carrera de Química; si bien en teoría iba un poco atrasado, en esa facultad a nadie le importaba realmente, puesto que se consideraba como una de las carreras más difíciles y con más alto índice de deserción. Además Naruto sabía muy bien que lo que más tenía era tiempo, por lo que se llevaba las cosas con calma.

Ese día, después de pasar un rato con sus amigos en un centro comercial; además de acompañar a las chicas a probarse ropa, lo que significaba un día muy aburrido, el chico de ojos azules decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar.

Eran casi las cinco y media de la tarde, ciertamente el estómago lo estaba matando de hambre, por lo que decidió adelantarse a la cafetería que se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio. En cuanto llegó, su sorpresa fue que casi no había gente en el lugar, algo curioso puesto que a su perspectiva siempre estaba lleno.

Le pidió a una de las meseras si podía acomodarlo en un gabinete, a lo que con una sonrisa amplia lo guió hasta el último que se encontraba al fondo del establecimiento. Ya sentado, revisó el menú de hamburguesas y malteadas gourmet que le daban la popularidad al lugar, y después de diez minutos ya le estaban preparando su comida.

En cuanto recibió su hamburguesa y le dio la primera mordida, no se fijó en que la salsa cátsup escurrió por toda su camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, a lo que acto seguido, se dirigió al baño para limpiarse y regresar a su lugar, llevándose una extraña sorpresa.

Mientras se acercaba a su gabinete se dio cuenta de que otra persona estaba sentada en su lugar y comiendo la hamburguesa que minutos antes había ordenado, ¿cómo era eso posible? Así que optó por dedicarle una mirada de incredulidad, sentándose enfrente de ese chico, esperando a que hablara. El otro joven que seguía comiendo la hamburguesa, ante la situación tan extraña que se estaba llevando acabo, optó por sonreír de medio lado, con una expresión igual de iracunda que la del rubio; segundos después, cayó en gracia de que quién tenía enfrente, no era del todo un ser extraño para él.

Por lo que, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, retiró sus gafas oscuras y la cara de Naruto no tuvo precio al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué se supone que haces Naruto? –Le soltó la pregunta con ese tono monótono y sin emoción que lo caracterizaba. Ante la pregunta y sabiéndose la vergüenza de lo que pasaba, el chico en cuestión no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero manteniendo su tono de supuesta molestia-

-Más bien la pregunta aquí es, ¿qué estás haciendo tú, Sasuke? –Acercó ligeramente su cuerpo a donde estaba el otro chico para jalar de la malteada de crema irlandesa que Sasuke tenía a su lado. Una vez que la tomó de la base, la llevó a sus labios para poder tomar de ella, dejándola hasta la mitad de llena- este lugar es mío –fruncía ligeramente el ceño a lo que el moreno lo miró incrédulo-

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Sólo revisaba hasta donde el rubio había tomado de su malteada- la mesera amablemente me sentó aquí porque le pedí que me diera un gabinete. Cuando llegué el lugar estaba vacío…

-¿A sí? –Le respondía con escepticismo- entonces, podrías explicarme de quién es la mochila que está a tu lado –se cruzaba de brazos ligeramente divertido-

-Te lo podría explicar, si hubiera mochila –Sasuke ahora le contestó en un tono de cansancio y molestia; si bien habían compartido algunas clases juntos durante la carrera, no era como que fueran los mejores amigos; además esos días habían estado terribles como para que ahora, mientras solo quería relajarse y olvidarse un poco de las cosas, de la nada ese idiota se le pusiera enfrente. Por no mencionar que el simple hecho de verlo a la cara le hacía recordar a Minato. Sí, esos ojos azules que lo miraban, no hacían más que recordarle la noche tan espantosa que vivió con él. Su tacto, su voz, sus acciones, el dolor, la violencia… era imposible relacionarlo con cualquier otra cosa.

Ese vacío incluso más grande que el que él mismo tenía. Le congelaba la sangre, y sin embargo en el fondo le entretenía, parecía gustarle… y el tener a Naruto enfrente le hacía sentir burla, pena, lástima.

Si tan solo supiera el monstruo que es, si pudiera ver como es en realidad…

Sasuke sabía muy bien que el hombre que fue a visitarlo la noche del jueves, era padre del imbécil que tenía enfrente, y aunque se sintiera un tanto culpable por disfrutarlo; para sus adentros se reía de la situación tan patética que arreaba consigo.

Acostarse con su padre, sabiendo que Naruto está enamorado de él, de Uchiha Sasuke. Podría reírse en su cara si quisiera; pero aun quería creer que le quedaba algo de cordura, algo de razón, algo de normalidad, de humanidad…-

-¿Qué, acaso no está… -antes de que pudiera completar la frase, el rubio se levantó lo suficiente como para ver que el gabinete de atrás estaba vacío y que sobre la mesa descansaba una hamburguesa y malteada iguales a los que Sasuke estaba comiendo, y que además su mochila se encontraba en la otra mesa-

-Creo que alguien está confundido… -dijo el de cabello negro con sorna a la par de que se volteó para ver la otra mesa. Efectivamente Naruto se había confundido de lugar. Qué vergüenza-

-No puede ser –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, a lo que Sasuke se burló un poco. Ante eso, rápidamente el rubio fue a su verdadero lugar y se sentó con la cabeza gacha. Unos breves segundos después la levantó y con un ligero mohín le pidió disculpas interminables.

Naturalmente se sentía como el mayor idiota del mundo, especialmente porque le pasó algo tan ridículo no con cualquier persona… sino con su crush, su amor de vida, su obsesión, su mundo… le pasó con Sasuke de quién se enamoró desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Como se mencionó anteriormente, se conocieron desde segundo semestre puesto que a pesar de que cada alumno tiene la oportunidad de armar su propio horario, por extrañas obras del destino resultó que hicieron prácticamente el mismo. Así que se miraban en todas las clases, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones Sasuke dejaba de ir a la escuela, sin importar que tuviera que presentar finales o recursar la materia. Aunque más que resultarle extraño, simplemente era un plus más para Naruto, el haber encontrado a una persona tan misteriosa, inalcanzable, una persona a la que las cosas no le importan y sin embargo le importan, una persona que brillaba por sí sola, capaz de resaltar… de ese tipo era Sasuke. Simplemente lo ves o no lo ves. Alguien con un aura extraña, atrayente pero peligrosa. Vacío por fuera, pero con un infierno por dentro.

A pesar de eso ahí estaba, frente a él, viendo otro lado de la moneda que no conocía en Sasuke. Su lado divertido y amable… algo que ni Naruto podía creer, puesto que todos saben que tiene un carácter espantoso. Pero entonces, ¿quién era en realidad? ¿Qué es? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué significa Sasuke Uchiha?

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, el otro lo interrumpió de forma serena-

-Descuida, te has disculpado lo suficiente. Supongo que puede pasarle a cualquiera… –el de ojos negros ladeaba el rostro y en ese instante pudo verlo. No se percató antes debido a la luz tan opaca que había en ese lugar y porque lo vio antes de muy cerca, pero ahora con el contraste de la luz blanca de afuera, el golpe que Sasuke traía en la cara era notorio. Naruto no pudo evitar preguntar-

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara? –Habló tan directo que por un momento pudo haber jurado que el rostro del chico se transformó, lo tomó por sorpresa. Pareciera que a Sasuke se le había olvidado y no tenía una excusa clara en el momento. Pero, ¿por qué sería excusa? Tal vez solo se cayó, o a lo mejor tuvo una pelea; podían existir muchas cosas y sin embargo, ¿por qué lucía tan tenso? ¿Por qué parecía que lo había descubierto? ¿Por qué parecía que era algo… serio?

-No es nada –su estado de ánimo cambió de nuevo. Esa frialdad regresó en menos de un minuto, ¿cómo podía hacerlo?- Me he caído, eso es todo…

-Debió de ser muy doloroso…

-¿Naruto? –Le hablaba interrumpiendo, pero dándole la espalda-

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? –Definitivamente lo hacía sentir extraño. Le provocaba muchas emociones en un mismo segundo, ¿eso es normal?-

-¿Puedo terminar de comer contigo? –Dado que estaba de espaldas, el susodicho no pudo notar la sonrisa tan macabra que se hacía ver en los labios de Sasuke-

-Claro, bueno, si quieres cámbiate de lugar. Le diré a la mesera que te traiga otra cosa de tomar –se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo, tratando de romper ese ambiente hostil que sentía, pero que no sabía de donde venía- lamento mucho el malentendido…

-Descuida. Al menos ahora sabemos que tenemos los mismos gustos –murmuró para sus adentros, impidiendo que el rubio escuchara esto último y se giró en un movimiento rápido con su charola en la mano. Lucía tan calmo y sereno, que de nuevo pareciera una persona diferente. Se sentó con ademanes de elegancia y prosiguieron a comer mientras platicaban de cualquier banalidad.

Cuando terminaron, Sasuke recibió un mensaje y Naruto una llamada. Al parecer los dos tenían que retirarse-

-Me disculpo una vez más por ser tan torpe –el de ojos azules soltaba una risa un tanto nerviosa- de verdad no fue mi intención…

-Ya te dije que no hay problema –el moreno arrastraba las palabras, como si en el fondo estuviera molesto- me la pasé bien. ¿Sabes? Al final creo que eres una buena compañía –el chico le dejó entrever una suave sonrisa que compaginaba a la perfección con sus rasgos faciales. Naruto se había enamorado aún más de él-

-Yo… -se quedó con la mente en blanco unos segundos sin poder contestar a lo que Sasuke le había dicho. Todavía no podía salir del estado en el que Sasuke lo puso con solo esas simples palabras y esa acción tan sencilla. Cuando regresó en sí, fue porque el moreno le dijo que tenía que irse-

-Supongo que te veré en la escuela –hablaba a la par que se alejaba de él y con una de sus manos hacía ademán de despedirse- cuídate, Naruto… -se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino; a lo que el rubio a pesar de que ya no serviría de nada contestó para sí mismo- cuídate, Sasuke…

Cinco minutos más tarde, el chico en cuestión ya se encontraba dentro de una camioneta con el chofer y sus guardaespaldas de siempre.

Prendieron el motor y se encaminaron a salir del estacionamiento del lugar, una vez que se alejaron de la plaza, Neji comenzó a entablar una pequeña plática con él, especialmente para cambiar esa atmósfera deprimente con la que Sasuke ha cargado toda la vida.

-¿Compraste muchas cosas? –Le preguntaba de forma serena-

-Solo algunas. Necesitaba más ropa para la universidad –respondió a secas y cortando de tajo cualquier continuación de la charla, pero definitivamente no se darían por vencidos. Al final llevaban haciendo eso casi diez años-

-¿Ya comiste? –Ahora Shikamaru interrumpía-

-Ya –se pausó un momento, pensando si sería buena idea hablarles más o dejar hasta ahí la conversación, pero ¿qué podría pasar?- comí con Uzumaki Naruto de la universidad. Me lo encontré de casualidad –ante la contestación ambos hombres se miraron con un poco de sorpresa. No por qué estuviera mal lo que hizo, sino que simplemente es muy raro que Sasuke haga eso-

-Nos da gusto. Después de todo necesitas platicar con más gente de tu edad, y hacer cosas de tu edad –hablaba Neji de nuevo con tranquilidad que rayaba en felicidad-

-Supongo –Sasuke se acomodaba en el asiento de piel del vehículo. Cerró los ojos unos breves segundos, y con la yema de dos de sus dedos se acariciaba el moretón de la cara. Fue ahí donde cayó en cuenta-

-¿Cómo sigue ese golpe? –Preguntaba Shikamaru- ¿te has estado poniendo la crema que te compramos? Sino tardará mucho más en sanar y tanto Orochimaru como tú se volverán problemáticos…

-Para ti todo es problemático… -le respondía Neji en un tono tosco-

-Es la verdad –se cruzaba de brazos- si no se le borra el golpe en dos días, después estará quejándose en que no hacemos nada por él. Como si no lo conocieras… –en ese momento, antes de seguir con su supuesta discusión,que no tenía más que como objetivo divertir un poco al chico, Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que había algo que lo preocupaba- ¿está todo bien? –Preguntó-

-Perdí mis lentes… –habló con cansancio. Si bien los chicos supusieron que era un simple berrinche por haber olvidado sus lentes carísimos de marca exclusiva, para Sasuke era más que eso. No eran unos simples lentes y ya. Además si Naruto los encontró y se los llevó a casa, podría resultar… problemático- ¿por qué los problemas empiezan en un vaso de agua? –Se preguntó así mismo y se quedó dormido hasta que llegaron a su departamento-

Por otro lado, y como había pronosticado, antes de que Naruto se fuera, la mesara que lo atendió lo alcanzó para darle los lentes que ha Sasuke se le habían olvidado. Al menos ya tenía un objeto de su obsesión con el que se iba a poder imaginar muchas cosas obscenas esa noche. Pero mientras tanto, alcanzó a sus amigos y estuvo con ellos un rato más sin hacerles mención de todo lo sucedido.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, saludó a su padre y se fue directo a tomar un baño.

Minato aprovechó para arreglar las cosas de su hijo, y en cuanto abrió el morral que llevó consigo ese día, de inmediato identificó esos lentes. Los tomó y cerró de nuevo la mochila como si nada hubiera pasado, escondiéndolos en su portafolio.

Enseguida, se sentó en el sillón y mandó un mensaje a un número encriptado, de inmediato recibió respuesta

-"Dudo mucho que lo permitan, especialmente por como lo dejaste."

-"Orochimaru sabe que pago muy bien por sus servicios. No puede decirme que no. Además lo hemos hecho de este modo varias veces…"

-"Entiende que esto es diferente. No estamos hablando de cualquier persona… sino de tú sabes quién"

-"¿Cómo esperas que tome eso? Parece que quieren decirme que ese chico es importante para Orochimaru, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso está enamorado de él o algo por el estilo?"

-"Estás delirando. Es una regla que el chico tiene… lo que podemos hacer es que te crees otra personalidad. Otra cuenta. Que no te reconozcan"

-"¿No hay otra manera menos ridícula?"

-"¿Lo quieres o no? déjame ver qué puedo hacer, te mantendré informado"

Minato se había puesto de malas. A pesar de estar dispuesto incluso a pagar el doble, o el triple por él, no le permitían acercarse de nuevo. No podía ser posible, tenía que hacer algo antes de que perdiera el control.

Pero, ¿qué fue lo que le hizo? Con verlo una vez le bastó, ¿por qué se obsesionó tanto? ¿Por qué llegar hasta ese punto por él?

Afortunadamente y sin saber, en caso de que tuviera que recurrir a otros medios para alcanzar su objetivo; para eso estaba su hijo. Y ahora, con el pequeño obsequio que le trajo, las cosas podrían dar una vuelta muy entretenida.

Cuando Naruto salió del baño, le contó todo a su padre, incluido el suceso extraño con Sasuke. Cosas a las cuales, el mayor solo asentía y fingía perfectamente su papel. Siguieron charlando un rato más, hasta que Naruto decidió irse a acostar, sin darse cuenta de la ausencia del premio de consolación que había ganado ese día.

Al mismo tiempo pero a cuarenta minutos de distancia, Sasuke estaba aguantando la respiración bajo el agua de la bañera, acostado por completo, recargaba su cuello contra el fondo de ésta, dejando que el agua helada inundara su cuerpo que ya comenzaba a entumecerse; llevaba subiendo y sumergiendo su rostro alrededor de dos horas. Sus uñas se habían puesto moradas al igual que sus labios. Estaba dejando de sentir, perdiéndose de nuevo en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro. Intentando a marchas forzadas de sentirse vivo… a pesar de que el líquido estaba mucho más apaciguado que su corazón, en ese lapso de tiempo estuvo ingiriendo lo suficiente como para que hasta la garganta ya le ardiera de lo irritada que estaba. Cerró los ojos. Quería dormir mientras el sonido de la gota que salía de la llave contra la fina capa formada de agua, rompía el silencio severo y lo consolaba.

Media hora más tarde, llegó Orochimaru con unas bolsas llenas de ropa, lociones y comida como regalos para Sasuke, pero cuando intentó entrar al cuarto de baño para buscarlo y no escuchó respuesta del menor, decidió tratar de abrir la puerta. Al notar el seguro, gritó con mayor fuerza su nombre así como los golpes que le propinaba a la madera.

Llamó a Neji y Shikamaru para saber que estaba pasando, pero cuando lograron abrirla se dieron cuenta de la realidad

-¡Sasuke¡ -Orochimaru se adelantó a la bañera donde su cuerpo inerte yacía bajo el agua. Inmediatamente, con los pies dentro de ella y sacando la cabeza del chico en un gesto automático, le gritó a Neji que le pasara muchas tollas- ¿qué hiciste esta vez? –Hablaba con preocupación a la par de que Shikamaru le ayudaba a sacar a Sasuke del baño, ya envuelto en ellas-

-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital –contestó Neji tomando las llaves de la camioneta- los espero abajo –dijo desapareciendo-

-Shikamaru, ayúdame a ponerle una manta encima a Sasuke, debemos mantenerlo caliente… -mientras la preocupación los embargaba, en la mente del chico solo había oscuridad. Aparentemente no estaba respirando, pero podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, podía pensar, tal vez sentir…

-"Toda la vida me han dicho…

"Catatonia: Síndrome donde el paciente no se mueve. Puede estar rígido o tener flexibilidad cérea, es decir, adopta la posición que nosotros le pongamos al manipularlo."  
"Estupor: Estado cercano al coma, donde el paciente está casi siempre dormido y cuesta despertarlo. Pierde ubicación en las tres esferas, persona-tiempo-espacio."  
"Catalepsia: Estado parecido a la muerte donde los signos vitales están muy bajos, el paciente está inconsciente y no responde a estímulos externos."  
La catatonía es un síndrome neuropsiquiátrico caracterizado por anormalidades motoras, que se presentan en asociación con alteraciones en la conciencia, el afecto y el pensamiento. Su forma retardada es caracterizada por estupor, mutismo, negativismo, mirada fija, rigidez y catalepsia.

Catatonia, catalepsia, ¿cuál es su diferencia? Siempre las he sentido iguales… –el chico aún tenía la capacidad de pensar por sí solo. No era la primera vez que pasaba- quiero olvidar… Déjenme olvidar…


	3. Maniac

Todavía escucho sus gritos. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?

Ese maldito cuarto al que jamás debí de haber entrado, ¿por qué tuve que hacerlo? Si tan solo hubiera seguido… si no me hubiera despertado… si papá hubiera cerrado la puerta, yo no… ¿A dónde se han ido los gritos? ¿A dónde se fueron todos? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estoy?

-No debería de tardar en despertar. Han pasado tres días… -una mujer de casi la misma edad de Sasuke se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la cama. Recién lo había terminado de revisar.

Sakura, era una chica de veintisiete años, que desde hace unos tres, se encargaba directamente del cuidado de la salud tanto de Orochimaru como de sus más allegados. Cuando terminó su carrera de médico cirujano con mención honorífica y el mejor promedio de su generación, por uno de los mensajeros de Orochimaru fue que se conocieron.

Al poco tiempo aceptó el trabajo debido a la excéntrica paga que recibía por simplemente tomarle la temperatura o recetarle algún antibiótico para el resfriado; la única condición que tenía era jamás preguntar por las personas que ella viera. Quiénes eran, por qué estaban ahí, cuáles eran sus nombres. Algo al inicio muy fácil si solo eres una persona interesada en el dinero; pero desde que vio a Sasuke por primera vez, esa historia cambió. Por lo mismo, durante el primer año, Sakura fue testigo directo en repetidas ocasiones de como su vida se ponía en un riesgo real, al ser por demás entrometida.

Orochimaru optó por enseñarle solo algunas cosas. Las necesarias, para que se acallara, y por unos billetes más lo logró; lamentablemente necesitaba de sus excelentes habilidades para cuando alguien se pusiera difícil, o hubiera algún problema, como los que Sasuke continuamente presentaba.

Gracias a sus demás contactos, incluso Sakura les consiguió la dirección y dominio de un hospital, al cual acudían siempre que pasaban estas cosas.

Ella se definía con dos palabras: interesada-oportunista. Pero al igual que todos los demás, se la llevaba tranquila cuando el tema era Sasuke, puesto que nadie quería problemas con el jefe a causa de provocarle algún mal a su pareja, por decirlo de alguna manera. Así que ahí estaba, cuidando y velando por él-

-¿Segura? –El hombre hablaba con suavidad. Se notaba su preocupación en la mirada- ya se ha perdido varios días de escuela. No quisiera que se retrase más… a pesar de que no importe el tiempo que se tome, sé que para él es importante

-Necesitas dejar de preocuparte Orochimaru. Estará bien. –Le dedicaba una mirada seria- cerciórate de que lleve una alimentación adecuada. Te he dejado los medicamentos necesarios en caso de que no soporte el dolor en el pecho. Aun así me gustaría verlo la próxima semana para una nueva evaluación. A pesar de que no aspiró tanta agua quisiera estar segura de que todo marcha bien. De preferencia que se quede en casa el resto de la semana…

-¿Estás demente? –Se cruzaba de brazos en el marco de la puerta- jamás me lo permitiría…

-Bueno –lo miraba con cansancio- haz algo. Pensaba que tú eras el que llevaba las riendas de su relación –fruncía el ceño en señal de diversión-

-Suficiente burla por el día de hoy –le dedicaba una mala cara. Con su mano le indicó que se marchara y así fue.

En el momento en el que se quedaron solos, siguió observándolo. Lleno de culpa, lleno de odio consigo mismo… con humanidad.

Sasuke seguía soñando; los gritos no lo dejaban en paz. El cuarto oscuro al que entró cuando el infierno se desató aquella noche, las manos heladas de aquel ser tan hostil que jamás había visto. Le daba miedo, mucho miedo. Se sentía asfixiado, oprimido. Necesitaba escapar, irse lejos.

Dolor. Jamás vio algo tan perturbante. Nunca alguien le había hecho algo tan perturbante. Dolor de nuevo. Sangre, azotes, más sangre, sus propios gritos, su propio cuerpo, sus propias manos… sus mismas fotos. Su mismo entierro.

La vida se oscureció.

Por otro lado, Minato estaba preparando su clase del viernes de Fisiología microbiana, cuando de su portafolio se cayeron los lentes que le había robado a su hijo después de enterarse que compartió un rato con Sasuke el fin de semana.

Los tomó del suelo y decidió darse unos minutos para recordar.

Al chico lo había visto un par de veces desde que era un niño, desde que era amigo de su padre, Fugaku Uchiha. Cuando iba a visitarlo a su casa, dada la corta edad que tenía Sasuke, siempre tenía que estar cerca o por lo menos dentro del campo visual de Fugaku. Aunque a partir del fallecimiento de su madre, la actitud del niño cambió. No era para menos, en cuanto Minato se enteró de cómo se dieron las cosas, supuso que era natural, pero también indicio de enfermedad por la actitud del muchacho.

Los años pasaron y el creció. Lo suficiente como para que todos se dieran cuenta de lo perfecto y atractivo que sería después. Al ser hijo del primer ministro del estado era obvio que siempre sería así. Tenía todo para cuidarse, mejor dicho, todo un séquito de gente que cuidaba desde que comía hasta el idioma que aprendía, con tal de que Fugaku pudiera embalsamar las culpas que Sasuke le hacía recordar día a día… al final no era muy diferente ni física ni espiritualmente de su madre. Un secreto con el que siempre cargó Fugaku, fue que cada vez que lo miraba a la cara, podía ver en ella el reflejo de Mikoto Uchiha. Idéntico a su esposa.

Y de repente otro vuelco sucedió. Orochimaru le dio la noticia de que Sasuke entraría al negocio. ¿Al negocio? ¿A cuál de todos ellos? Jamás se enteró hasta esa noche de jueves.

Lucía tan diferente pero tan igual… que parecía poder recordarlo desde niño para después borrar todos esos fragmentos y cambiarlos por los nuevos, por el ahora, por su realidad. Ahí sentado sobre la silla, esperando a ser violado, sodomizado, humillado… Minato no podía permitir que alguien como Sasuke se le escapara de las manos. De ahora en adelante lo quería para él. Pero para eso, necesitaba toda la información posible para quitarlo de las pesuñas sucias de Orochimaru, y pasarlo a sus garras puntiagudas capaces de rayar cualquier diamante.

Desde siempre, el rubio se ha caracterizado por un carácter alegre, vibrante, humilde y educado, por no decir además refinado. Cuando era estudiante decidió dedicarse a la biología, cosa que consiguió rápidamente y al poco tiempo ya se estaba casando con su compañera de carrera, Kushina Uzumaki.

Pero como siempre, todos tienen defectos, mañas o gustos culposos. Él no era la excepción, y compartía todas esas cosas con sus dos grandes amigos de infancia. Fugaku y Orochimaru.

Tal vez siempre estuvieron quebrados, o se rompieron en el camino. Nunca sufrieron de hambre, golpes o violencia. Sus padres no los lastimaban, jamás les pusieron una mano encima. Sus familiares no los violaron, nunca los secuestraron, nunca vivieron un tormento con el cual se pudieran escudar de sus acciones. Simplemente, les gustaba hacerlo.

Hubo un día al inicio de sus carreras universitarias que marcó todo. Orochimaru se había hecho de muy malas compañías desde la preparatoria, y ahora, para entrar a la pandilla necesitaba cometer un delito, el que él quisiera, y grabarlo… grabar todo. Así que durante una fiesta de fraternidad, decidió llevar su cámara de video y retarlos a Minato y a Fugaku a realizar algo, algo que conllevara, el lastimar a alguien más.

Con su sangre hecha alcohol, salieron de la fiesta y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus casas, realmente no se les había ocurrido nada interesante, hasta que a un lado de ellos, una chica desafortunada pasó. Orochimaru comenzó a reír y Minato lo comprendió todo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que la chica que los miró con desconfianza, se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche, esperando a que se tranquilizara y bajara la guardia; lo menos que querían era a una estúpida gritona. Mientras tanto, Orochimaru preparaba la cámara y Fugaku se cercioraba de que no hubiera nadie cerca; cuando este último les dio la señal, corrieron directo hacia esa chica.

Metros más adelante pudieron divisarla, a pesar de que iba con paso apurado, no sería complicado para ellos alcanzarla; solo tenían que sujetarla rápido y llevarla al callejón de la misma calle… eso fue lo que hicieron.

Al meterse al callejón, de inmediato comenzaron a rasgarle la ropa, y para evitar que gritara, con un pedazo amplio de falda, Fugaku la enredó y se la amarró en la boca. Pero como no fue suficiente, del piso, Minato tomó una botella de alcohol vacía y se la estrelló a la chica en la cara… cuando empezó a sangrar, sus verdaderas personalidades salieron a la luz.

La violaron, sí. Con mucha brutalidad, salvajismo. La iban intercambiando y no terminaron hasta que sangrara por todas partes, literalmente. Solo hay que imaginar el mundo de posibilidades para alguien tan enfermo, con una presa tan fácil, pedazos de vidrio roto, una cámara y un pedazo de tela.

Ya grabado el acto explícito, tanto Minato como Orochimaru estaban planeando lo que sería mejor para deshacerse de ella. No estaban seguros de matarla o no, es decir… era un paso muy grande. Pero cuando aún no podían decidir, Fugaku la tiró al suelo, y comenzó a asfixiarla. Asfixiarla hasta que dejara de patalear. Como tiro de gracia Minato tomó otro pedazo de vidrio y comenzó a cortarle el cuello. La sangre de la chica todavía corría caliente por el suelo, pero el joven no a gusto con eso, el vidrio lo clavó y tiraba de él, una y otra y otra vez en diferentes partes de su cara hasta desfigurarla. En cuanto terminaron, se arreglaron las ropas y escondieron el cuerpo detrás de esos contenedores de basura. Sin más se fueron, y para su sorpresa, nadie nunca los atrapó.

Esa cinta, marcaría el inicio de una estrepitosa pero exitosa carrera en el bajo mundo de la pornografía extrema para Orochimaru, así como el explaye de los deseos más enfermos de Fugaku y Minato.

Diez años después, estos últimos ya casados y con hijos no podían pedir más. Fugaku después de acabar su carrera en Derecho, por diferentes palancas fue ganando terreno en la política, hasta llegar a senador y después primer ministro del estado. Mientras que para el rubio, el obtener una plaza como docente de la universidad así como entablar proyectos importantes para la naturaleza y ecología de todo el país, lo hacían realmente feliz.

Solo en aquellas noches donde no podían dormir, era que contactaban a Orochimaru. Con el avance de los años, sus perversiones fueron subiendo de tono. Y cada vez era más difícil para ellos, lograr ese estado de excitación que sus personalidades sádicas tanto buscaban proyectar en alguien o algo.

Es por ello que ahí estaba, ideando el mejor chantaje posible para interceptar a Sasuke, para tirárselo una vez más. Le resultaba tan excitante y embriagante cogerse al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, que el solo hecho de pensarlo hacía que ya quisiera tenerlo debajo de él con las piernas abiertas y poder hacerle todo y de todo… hacerlo gritar de dolor, que se retorciera, que le mostrara esa cara que seguro tenía, esa cara que todos tienen… no basta con enseñarles el cuchillo, con acercarles el cuchillo, lo más excitante es ver su rostro transformarse cuando el cuchillo está entrando en ellos, la cara de incredulidad, de que eso no les puede estar pasando… sí, eso quería en Sasuke, eso buscaba en él. Hacerle daño, el peor de los daños, el peor dolor… era esa pieza perfecta que moría por destruir…

Necesitaba tenerlo, tenerlo solo para él. Y se le había ocurrido la mejor idea de todas.

Llegó el jueves a la tarde, y Sasuke se encontraba tomando sus últimas clases del día, cuando a mitad de pasillo lo vio, provocando un ligero sobresalto.

-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntaba sin darle verdadera importancia-

-Muy bien, Sasuke –el chico que lo miraba, le sonreía con mucha energía- ¿vas a clase todavía o ya saliste?

-Voy saliendo, ¿tú también? –Le respondía solo por obligación-

-Sí. Qué bueno que te encuentro –dejaba una breve pausa, dado que estaba nervioso por decirle lo demás- ¿sabes? El sábado pasado dejaste tus lentes en el restaurante. Yo los tomé, pero… no los encuentro por ningún lado –el chico rubio pasaba uno de sus brazos por detrás de la espalda, se notaba su nerviosismo, algo que divirtió mucho al moreno-

-No te preocupes, son unos simples lentes… -al principio supuso que no habría ningún problema, aunque después recordó el gran "pero" que tenía esa acción y su estado anímico cambió- ¿tú padre es el profesor Minato, verdad? –A lo que el otro asintió a la brevedad- ya veo… -respondió-

-En verdad lo siento. Primero te hice pasar por esa vergüenza y luego pierdo tus lentes –le dedicaba una mirada tierna, que en ese instante, Sasuke prefirió hacer caso para no perderse en su iracundia de saberse frito, cocido y con manos y pies atados. Ya sabía lo que Minato de seguro iba a hacer con eso. Pero carajo, ¿por qué así? ¿Por qué de ese triste y patético modo?- es por ello que quisiera que aceptaras algo

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el moreno sin mucha amabilidad-

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche? Yo invito, podemos ir a un lugar cerca de aquí o por tu casa, como me digas

-Tengo clase mañana… -le dedicaba una mirada lastimera, fingiendo emociones-

-Ya veo… -naturalmente el rubio entristeció- pero dime, ¿entras muy temprano? Es que no vengo los viernes, pero podemos ir a comer rápido. De verdad me siento muy apenado contigo…

-Tú… -el chico pensó por algunos momentos, y antes de reiterarle que no quería ir a ningún lado con él, su foco de ideas se encendió. Si Minato tenía planeado intentar algo, entonces él respondería con algo mucho peor.

Así como es capaz de permitir que lo dañen. Así es capaz de causar daño- ¿sabes qué? –sonrió por lo bajo- hay una pizzería por aquí cerca que me gusta mucho… -¿Por qué las cosas tienen que salir siempre de esta manera? –se decía así mismo mientras esperaba a Naruto salir del baño para poder ordenar-

Sé que mi vida distó de ser normal, probablemente desde antes de que naciera, pero ¿por qué ahora cuando comienzo a respirar?

A este paso tendré que deshacerme de este también… -suspiraba pesadamente-

Considero que jamás me he enamorado, o que si quiera he sentido una verdadera atracción por alguien, sin embargo… cuando empiezo a tener algo muy parecido a una amistad, no falta quien llegue para arruinarlo.

¿Siempre será así? ¿Estoy condenado a ser así? Desde que me metieron a esto no ha habido más que pérdidas. Al principio solo era mi virginidad, ahora ni siquiera sé si lo que estoy viendo en el espejo soy yo o alguien más. Me perdí a mi mismo, perdí mi dignidad, respeto… los cambié por humillación, control, promiscuidad, ¿para qué? ¿Para recibir esto?

Golpes de mala suerte.

Dolor.

Las voces no se callan. Últimamente he tenido más pesadillas de lo normal, hasta Orochimaru está preocupado… ¿realmente lo estará? Simplemente no le puedo creer cuando dice que me ama.

Está claro que me quiere, de lo contrario no me pondría a hacer todas estas horribles cosas. Es obvio que me desea, sino, no se excitaría al verme tener sexo con cuánta gente se ponga enfrente. Es un hecho que está obsesionado conmigo como para tratarme como su elegante puta. Pero, ¿de verdad me ama? Hasta la fecha he hecho tantas cosas, que sin ni siquiera nombrarlas, él hubiera acabado conmigo sin dudarlo. Ya estaría muerto mil veces, pero sigo aquí. ¿Qué es lo que él ve en mí como para pensar que valgo la pena? He sido usado y recorrido por más de trescientas personas en toda mi vida… a partir de la trescientos uno dejé de contar. Si es así, entonces… ¿por qué lo vale el compartir su cama conmigo? El parecer que en verdad se preocupa… el tratarme así… de este modo…

Mi padre no tiene sentido.

Orochimaru no tiene sentido.

Mi vida no tiene sentido.

Nadie tiene sentido.

Nada tiene sentido.

¿Para qué procurarme? ¿Cómo para qué montar incluso vigilancia personal? ¿Guardaespaldas? Sus consumidores me han dejado tantas veces al borde del coma, al borde de la muerte… y viene a sorprenderse con un rubio de ojos azules que además, es su viejo amigo de infancia, ¿cómo puede tener eso lógica?

¿Cuál es su lógica? ¿En verdad existe? ¿Alguien como él es capaz de tenerla?

Cordura… ¿podría tenerla alguna vez? Parece que ante todos soy normal. Como si nadie supiera que de día soy estudiante y de noche una zorra grabada en internet teniendo sexo brutal con cuanto enfermo aparezca, mientras todo el grupo del que me rodeo se masturba mientras grito del dolor, que ni siquiera soy capaz de sentir.

¿Es esa mi cordura? ¿Soy capaz de tener cordura? ¿O es simplemente la esperanza de recuperarla después de haber perdido todo?

Sumisión… soy la persona más sumisa que conozco. Solo espero el siguiente golpe para gritar en automático, pidiendo que todo salga bien… no. Yo ya no pido. Hace mucho que dejé de pedir… si lo hago, es para que me lo hagan más duro… para ver si por fin siento algo…

Vacío. Vacío que intenta ser llenado con las cosas y ropa más cara de todos lados. Vacío que es capaz de quemarme. Es lo único que genera en mí un estado de ánimo… una condición.

Soledad. Mi amiga desde siempre… que está incluso cuando recibo cada embestida… cada vez que me trago su semen… cada vez que me hacen beber de su orina… cada vez que me cogen en público.

Antifaz. Con el que me puedo esconder del mundo aunque el mundo pueda verme a mí. Con el que en el fondo ha sido tanta la costumbre… que no falta el día en el que me divierto… síndrome como para que me guste esto.

Promiscuidad. Me gusta hacer enojar a todos cuando pido repetir con alguien. Excitarme cuando Orochimaru enojado no deja de verme… cuando todos me miran… cuando todos piensan poseerme… cuando finjo darles el control y dejarlos pensar que soy de ellos cuando en realidad son todos míos.

Amor. No existe. En mi diccionario jamás apareció… lo más cercano a eso para mí es la obsesión. Me da placer que me hagan tan importante en sus vidas…

Esperanza. Como para tener las fuerzas de salir de aquí y no regresar nunca. Fuerzas para no aburrirme de una vida tranquila y feliz. Fuerzas para no desear regresar nunca.

Mister catatonic. El mayor y más puro deseo perverso de tenerlo, de ganarlo… de estar y no estar. Fingir para fingir mejor dentro de toda esta bola de delirios, la mayor decepción. La suciedad en la belleza más grande que se puede encontrar. Un incordio, una irrealidad, un imposible, una falsa verdad, una doble clara, una rosa marchitada, usada y amedrentada… una puta transformada… una golfa que se mofa de sus bufones. Catatónica, venenosa, tóxica, infalible, cataléptica, mentirosa.

Mister catatonic. El infierno arde en su ausencia. Bipolaridad. Melifluo. Etéreo. 


	4. Harmonic

Después de intentar salvar su vida toda la noche, los médicos se dieron por vencidos. Puede que sea dueño del hospital, que todos trabajen para él; pero la vida no está bajo su merced.

Orochimaru y la mayor parte de su equipo se encontraba en un letargo, una especie de shock, la noticia no podía ser cierta, por supuesto que no.

No podía estar muerto.

Un mes antes:

Era lunes, inicio de semana por demás agotador; los domingos por la noche suponían mucha acción para el chico, y a pesar de que ese fin de semana estuvo relajado, pareciera que un tractor le había pasado por encima. En su reloj las once de la mañana estaban marcadas, se acercaba al salón número tres del edificio "C" de su facultad, apenas le habían dado el cambio de profesor de una materia que sorprendentemente tuvo muchas ganas de inscribir a su semestre; pero ese leve y tintineante destello fue borrado de su cara en cuanto lo vio.

-"No puede ser" –pensó en automático cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. No pudo evitar dedicarle la más iracunda que tenía, pero sabía que el efecto no era el esperado. Simplemente recibió una sonrisa profesional y educada, aunque nadie mejor que ese chico sabía que no era más que una finta. Detrás de ella, se encontraba el sádico y hambriento monstruo que estaba acechándolo- "de todas las posibilidades, ¿por qué él? –Lanzó un suspiro largo al pasar por delante del mayor y subir los escalones hasta llegar a la cuarta fila y sentarse en la esquina. No planeaba estar cerca suyo, pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser profesor? ¿Por qué tenía que dar clases ahí? ¿Por qué en verdad dios no lo quiere?

-"Es mi día de suerte" –Se dijo a sí mismo Minato en cuanto vio al menor cruzar la puerta. Las cosas no podrían estar saliéndole mejor, todo estaba a pedir de boca. Y si Sasuke pretendía si quiera hacer el útlimo intento por respirar en su clase, entonces él se encargaría de sofocarlo hasta que no pudiera inhalar más. En cuanto estuviera exhausto como una presa herida, él como su depredador, estaría esperando; al final tenían cuatro largos meses de clases más dos semanas de exámenes finales-

Ahí estaban, a punto de iniciar las clases de la materia de Fisiología microbiana. Originalmente el grupo al que Sasuke se había inscrito, tenía a otro profesor al mando, pero después a causa de problemas técnicos, lo dieron de baja y el grupo se quedó con profesor pendiente hasta ese lunes donde por lo que veía, Minato tomaría el puesto para su muy mala suerte. Solo bastaron algunos minutos más para que el rubio comenzara con su presentación; a pesar de que el clima estaba muy relajado, solo se necesitaban ver las miradas que se dedicaban para notar que tal vez ya se conocían desde antes, o tuvieran un problema sin resolver.

-Bien chicos –el hombre esbozaba una sonrisa metódica, podría que estuviera de buen humor, pero no debía dejar de ser algo serio, esencialmente para que sus nuevos alumnos le tuvieran el adecuado respeto- ya que estamos todos aquí, procederé a lo que para muchos de ustedes ya es rutinario; las presentaciones. Para aquellos despistados –en esos momentos, su mirada se posaba en la mayoría de jóvenes que se encontraban ya poniendo atención a la clase, pero poco faltó para que buscara los ojos que realmente le importaban- soy Minato Namikaze y me encargaré de darles la clase de Fisiología microbiana –hasta ese momento, el rubio se había mantenido parado al centro del salón; enseguida y con pasos cortos procedió a ir directo a su escritorio para continuar- lo más importante para todos aquí –sonreía levemente- es la manera en la que vamos a calificar el semestre; el porcentaje de exámenes, tareas, si hay trabajos finales o no y con cuanto exento –se rascaba la cabeza- y ahorita se los voy a decir, pero antes de eso me gustaría recordarles que el viernes pasado fue el último día para dar de baja materias, así que si me vieron y estaban decididos a dejar la materia o darla de baja –de nuevo su mirada se enfocaba en la mayoría del grupo, pero luego el vacío lo inundó para dirigirse a Sasuke, las indirectas estaban por demás marcadas ese día- lamento decirles que ya es tarde. Ya no hay cambios ni devoluciones, así que nos tendremos que aguantar –de nuevo una suave sonrisa galante que lo arreglaba todo. No. Un simple disfraz para parecer normal- pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que será un buen semestre y lo más importante de todo es que aprenderán mucho y pasarán fácil –una risa gentil emanaba de sus labios produciendo que el resto del grupo también riera. Todo pintaba como cualquier año, a excepción de Sasuke por supuesto. Solo estaba ahí sentado, observándolo sin emoción, como siempre le había gustado, que no hubiera expresión en sus víctimas. Atado de pies y manos, sujeto a su merced, a lo que quisiera hacerle. Definitivamente no descansaría hasta que el chico se arrastrara a sus pies para pedirle clemencia, rogarle para que no dijera nada, hasta que estuviera dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera.

-Me sorprende que hayas venido por tu propia cuenta, considerando el tan poco tiempo que ha pasado, Sasuke –Minato se encontraba en su cubículo, sentado en una silla de piel negra. Recién estaba revisando algunos papeles con respecto a su titularidad en los grupos de clase que tenía a su cargo. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde; a esa hora en el departamento de biología casi todos se habían ya retirado. Colocó ambos codos en el escritorio para a su vez posar su rostro en las manos y mirarlo sonriente-

-Acabemos con esto de una vez –el chico yacía en el marco de la puerta; se cercioró de que nadie lo viera entrar y que el pasillo donde se encontraban estuviera vacío- ¿Qué quieres?

-Me pregunto cómo será que tengas que esconderte todo el tiempo, es decir, puedes huir detrás de mister catatonic, pero aquí... -el hombre dejaba unos segundos al aire, mientras tomaba del escritorio un lápiz comenzando a jugar con él- no eres más que un simple alumno; mi alumno... -el rubio era interrumpido bruscamente por el chico. Dio unos pasos al frente para entrar completamente al lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con seguro, a lo que el otro simplemente sonrió-

-Vayamos al grano –la mirada fría de Sasuke hacía que Minato gozara más el momento. El rostro de ese chico era divino, esculpido por dios, magnífico, hilarante, sublime- ¿qué quieres a cambio? ¿Qué quieres que alguien como yo te dé para que estés en paz?

-Así que la pequeña joya de Orochimaru ha venido a negociar, ¿qué diría si se entera que te vi la cara ese día? ¿Qué sé quién eres?

-Deja de actuar como un idiota –le hablaba con enojo. Ciertamente Sasuke no es una persona muy paciente y Minato lo enfermaba- dame los lentes y tu silencio... -ahora el interrumpido era él-

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a darme tu a mí? Al final sería un verdadero problema que la prensa nacional, mejor dicho, internacional, se enterara de la doble vida que lleva el adorado hijo del primer ministro, ¿no? –La diversión del hombre no cabía por si sola en la habitación; el menor simplemente suspiró con pesadez, no había más opción, ¿para qué molestarse? Igual hacía eso todo el tiempo para conseguir todas sus cosas ¿por qué debería ser diferente? a pesar de que quería lo que todos quieren, Minato no era igual a ellos-

-Te daré lo que más quieres –el moreno se cruzaba de brazos, intentaría actuar como lo había hecho con los demás antes, aunque en esta ocasión casi vomitara, era su obligación hacerlo; fue su error y tenía que arreglarlo. Su actitud cambió- conozco muy bien a los hombres como tú –su voz se escuchaba mucho más atrayente, seductora- y sé que solamente tienes un deseo, hay algo único que quieres...

-¿Y qué es según tú, lo que más quiero? –El mayor giraba en el eje de su silla mientras seguía sentado, esperando por la respuesta del Uchiha. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, al contrario, seguramente ya lo estaba violando de alguna forma dolorosa en su mente-

-A mí –sentenció con rudeza-

-Acércate –el rubio murmuró en un gesto apenas perceptible por Sasuke. El chico sabía que había comenzado; esperaba todo y de todo, un golpe, un escupitajo, una zarandeada, una violación severa, cualquier cosa. Y aunque en el fondo por primera vez se sentía nervioso de saber qué clase de cosas ese hombre podría hacerle, ya nada importaba. Estaba hecho.

Con pasos irregulares e inseguros, llegó hasta donde se encontraba el de ojos azules, colocándose a un lado de él. Pasaron unos segundos, Minato no le hablaba ni lo miraba, mientras que Sasuke contaba el tiempo que tardaba en actuar, estaba esperando, esperando a una orden o a que sus actos impulsivos llegaran. No tuvo que esperar mucho por ello- quítate la ropa –esta vez el rubio hacía contacto visual con él- quédate solo con la corbata –el menor acepto sin decir nada, simplemente lo hizo y ya. Primero se abrió el saco azul de gamuza que llevaba consigo para proseguir con el cinturón sujeto a su cintura. Continuó sacándose los zapatos y calcetines, botándolos en un mueble que estaba cercano a él; tiró de la bragueta de su pantalón y lo bajó junto con su ropa interior. Aflojó la corbata negra que llevaba a juego para desabrochar los botones de la camisa blanca y quitarla con facilidad. La escena completa tardó cerca de siete minutos, al fin estaba como Minato lo había pedido- buen chico –susurró. Con ambas manos delineaba cada parte de ese cuerpo tan delicado y grácil, pero lleno de cicatrices y moretones viejos- pareciera que siempre te portas tan mal, gatito –Minato jaló de la corbata para atraer más a Sasuke; teniéndolo ya tan cerca, aprovecho para colocar ambas manos en cada uno de sus glúteos y apretarlos con fuerza; le daban tantas ganas de azotarlos que no dudó en hacerlo, sacándole un leve grito a Sasuke- supongo que tendré que castigarte –sonreía lascivo- ¿quieres que te castigue? –a lo que el chico con la cabeza asintió. Inmediatamente el rubio volvió a jalarlo de la corbata para que esta vez se arrodillara mientras él se ponía de pie- chúpala hasta que esté bien dura para que pueda cogerte –sentenció. El chico hizo lo propio; una vez que abrió el pantalón del mayor, sacó su miembro aun dormido para masajearlo suavemente y meterlo en su boca de una estocada. Primero movía su lengua y hacía uso de toda su gesticulación para que a Minato comenzara a gustarle, era obvio que tantos años de práctica le enseñaron a como satisfacer a un hombre; cuando el rubio se hartó de los movimientos elegantes, lo sujetó de la cabeza con fuerza jalándole del cabello para que le doliera, y sin más metía su miembro ya erecto hasta el fondo de su garganta, haciéndolo casi vomitar; pero incluso ese sonido excitaba tanto al rubio- Mírame cuando te lo hago por la boca- aunque el chico asintió y elevó su mirada para verlo, no recibió más que unas bofetadas que marcaron sus mejillas de carmín, aunque fuera por un breve periodo de tiempo- me pregunto cuántas personas te han tenido de este modo; no cabe duda que eres la mejor golfa de esa pocilga, solo mira como me dejas con unas chupadas... vamos Sasuke, sé mi puta personal...

Sasuke no escuchaba aunque fingiera que sí. Sasuke no sentía aunque pareciera que sí. Sasuke no estaba aunque actuara que sí. El tiempo pasaba, a pesar de que Minato fuera diferente, implementaba las rutinas de siempre con él. Sabía cuándo gemir, cómo moverse, cómo mirarlo. Mientras lo penetraba con fuerza y lo doblaba sin importarle si le causaba daño, Sasuke permanecía a salvo, en su mundo; a dónde nadie llegaría jamás, el único lugar a donde podía escapar. No era más que un muñeco vacío dejándose hacer todo acto aberrante que existiera, pensando tal vez en que en algún momento sintiera verdadero placer.

Una hora más tarde, el mayor lo dejó ir, esta vez tuvo que contenerse dado que no tenía a la mano los juguetes que le gustaba utilizar y además no podía golpearlo como quisiera hasta que se arreglara con Orochimaru, sin mencionar lo sospechoso y peligroso que sería hacer esas cosas en la escuela. De cualquier forma ya lo tenía en su bolsillo, podría verlo cuando se le diera la gana y lo obligaría a que lo aceptara de nuevo en Foxy seven, sólo requería tiempo y dinero, de los cuales contaba con mucho de ambos.

-Te veo el viernes Sasuke-kun, puedes venir aquí a tomar las asesorías que gustes –le decía mientras se acomodaba el nudo de la corbata- me has demostrado el interés suficiente en la materia como para desperdiciar tu entusiasmo. ¿Vienes después de clases? –Sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta, sonrió para sí mismo y continuó- que bueno que tu madre no está viva para ver en lo que te has convertido. Tu padre es el que debe estar orgulloso –le habló con burla. Si bien a Sasuke ya ni eso lo alteraba, un recuerdo le llegaba a la cabeza- el tercero... –susurró para sí mismo, algo que Minato no pudo escuchar, pero para el menor entonces ya tenía sentido-

-Te veo el viernes –el moreno confirmó para salir del cubículo. Mientras caminaba en el pasillo no podía evitar apretar sus puños con fuerza, en cuanto vio el baño, corrió hacia él para lavarse la cara con todo el jabón que hubiera en él. Cuando pensó que había terminado, se miró en el espejo, tan lúgubre su rostro como siempre, divisaba el dolor con el que había cargado todos esos años. La depresión estaba en su punto más alto, otra vez quería morir, de nuevo quería suicidarse. Esa sensación lo embargaba, extrañamente comenzó a temblar y a pasos mal dados regresó al escusado para vomitar. Minato le daba mucho asco, él y cualquier cosa que saliera de él.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó y tiró al suelo, cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Orochimaru, ni siquiera esperó a que el mayor hablara, simplemente optó por ser claro y directo.

-Ven por mí –decía con voz apagada. Solo quería desaparecer-

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues en la escuela? –Al otro lado de la línea el mayor de nuevo sonaba alarmado. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba? El chico nunca pedía cosas, favores, lo que fuera, y en ese instante estaba haciendo algo casi imposible, ¿le hicieron algo? ¿Qué pasó como para que él, Orochimaru, fuera el primero con el cual buscara ayuda? ¿Pedía ayuda? Claro que sí-

-Sólo, necesito que vengas –suspiraba en un intento por tranquilizarse. El haber visto al rubio le trajo recuerdos que ya ni siquiera recordaba que tenía. Quería correr, pero, ¿hacia quién? No hay nadie. No le queda más que la persona que conoce desde hace diez años, a quién reconoce mejor que a su propio padre. Pues sí, Orochimaru-

-Voy para allá –sentenció, a la par que le daba indicaciones con sus manos a sus ya conocidos Neji y Shikamaru. Sabía que algo estaba pasándole, a pesar de que ni él mismo lo creyera. Conocía a Sasuke, incluso mejor que a su propia palma de la mano; tanto física como emocionalmente, de pies a cabeza, y últimamente estaba de nuevo en el fondo de su depresión, o al menos así el mayor lo llamaba. Ya lo había visto así antes, pero esta vez era más severa a las anteriores.

Ambos colgaron a la par y cuarenta minutos después, el chico ya estaba en la camioneta. Pidió que lo llevaran al departamento del de cabello negro; eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, solo quería recostarse y pensar en lo que fuera. Se sentía preocupado, por momentos dudaba en si decirle a Orochimaru o no, si por primera vez alguien había visto la cara de Mister catatonic, era claro que se molestaría y mucho pero ¿igual qué? Solo había razones banales para nunca verle a la cara. Ciertamente era más divertido para todos y era una forma de ocultar su identidad por el estatus político que tenía, pero de ahí en fuera, no existía una verdadera razón por la cual no le tuvieran que ver el rostro, así que, ¿qué más daba? Pero por otro lado, algo dentro le imploraba para que no dijera nada, como si esta vez de verdad Orochimaru estuviera dispuesto a hacerle daño.

Pero, ¿por qué requería ayuda esta vez? ¿Sólo por qué se trata de Minato? ¿A pesar de que ha lidiado con gente peor y más demente? ¿A caso se estaba haciendo débil? Esta vez sentía que no iba a aguantar, ¿por qué? Esa extraña necesidad de tener a alguien que lo respaldara, ¿serán los recuerdos que merman su mente? De cualquier modo el daño ya está hecho, ahora había que aguantar hasta que encontrara una solución; mientras, si tendría que usar a Orochimaru para después, entonces tendría que portarse bien con él-

-¿Sasuke? –El hombre en cuestión entraba a la habitación donde el menor estaba descansando. Realmente esos días había logrado que fuera un manojo de nervios y ahora con esa actitud más errática de lo normal, le preocupaba pensar de nuevo en que el menor intentara suicidarse otra vez. El verlo así le traía tantos recuerdos que aunque lucieran que fueron de ayer, en realidad ya tienen más años de lo que pudiera imaginar-

-¿Qué? –el menor respondió suavemente sin dejar de fuera su tono normal de molestia. Bueno, al menos le contestó-

-¿Tuviste problemas con alguien? –El hombre preguntaba con seriedad, pero dentro de todo con gestos amables- ¿Quieres que nos deshagamos de alguien? Sabes qué puedo hacerlo, ¿te peleaste con algún estudiante? Yo... -Orochimaru era interrumpido por el chico en cuestión-

-Simplemente no tenía ganas de regresar por mi propio pie. ¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones de todo?

-Es sólo que nos pareció extraño –sentenció de nuevo- tomando en cuenta que nunca pides esa clase de favores

-Vete acostumbrando –suspiraba mientras seguía dándole la espalda. A pesar de todo, el mayor quería quedarse un rato más con él, los negocios podrían sobrevivir solos hasta el día de mañana. Era obvio que esas palabras llevaban una connotación mayor, una plática más seria, por decirlo de algún modo-

-Bien –Orochimaru se recostaba a un lado de él. Sasuke se sintió oprimido y con ciertas violaciones a su espacio vital, pero posiblemente sería la única y mejor oportunidad que tendría para tantear terreno-

-He hecho demasiadas cosas mal –de nuevo ese vacío sin sentimientos que helaba el corazón de quién estuviera escuchando. Una obra maestra- ¿por qué no me has matado?

-¿De verdad quieres esta plática? –Comentaba del mismo modo, a lo que el otro asintió esperando respuesta- ¿Tu por qué crees?

-Si realmente lo supiera, no estaría aquí preguntándote –el chico giraba un poco la cara para mirarlo de reojo- incluso desde el principio, me negué a hacer las cosas que querías, intenté huir demasiadas veces, hice que perdieras tantos clientes, que casi la policía te atrapara... estuve a punto de hundirte tantas veces que no puedo creer que me mantengas con vida

-Te dije que las cosas cambian, que nunca se mantienen estáticas... siempre creí que nunca había espacio para sentimentalismos o emociones innecesarias típicas de humanos aburridos, pero supongo que me equivoqué. Supongo que la mejor respuesta que tengo para eso, es que en un principio no podía asesinarte por ser el hijo del primer ministro, e hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos –suspiraba- todos sabemos que la forma en la que terminaste aquí ni yo la esperaba, además eras tan joven, ¿cómo podrías acatar reglas? Ciertamente abusaste de mi paciencia hasta que no quedó más para nadie... después fue culpa... y hoy quisiera pensar que es por otra cosa que ni siquiera yo puedo decir porque no estoy seguro a ciencia cierta de que se trate de ello

-Comprendo –el joven cerraba los ojos. Los detalles de esa noche alumbraban su cabeza-

-Contéstame algo... -el menor daba pauta para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer- ¿todavía piensas que puedo matarte?

-¿Tú que crees? –Lanzaba una burla al aire- ¿enserio piensas que soy idiota? Porque si lo piensas así entonces el verdadero idiota aquí, eres tú. Por supuesto que sí –de nuevo ese apagón en el alma- eres capaz de hacer todo. Siempre espero el día en que lo hagas, de ahí proviene mi curiosidad por saber porque no lo has intentado antes

-Lo intenté –frío de nuevo- pero nunca salió bien como podrás notarlo –cálido ahora- pero ciertamente, ahora mismo dudaría en volver a hacerlo

-¿Por qué? –se giraba a verlo-

-Porque eres tú...

-De cualquier modo, nunca se puede bajar la guardia contigo

-¿Qué pasó hoy Sasuke? –La sorpresa en el Uchiha se hizo notar- ¿vas a seguir con eso? –Contestó- seguiré hasta que lo escupas...

-Mikoto –susurraba tratando de restarle importancia- hoy estuvo muy presente en mi cabeza –y de nuevo a darle la espalda- eso es todo –un hueco en el estómago se formó en el mayor. Por demás fue la parte más traumática de la vida de Sasuke; la que lo hizo ser como es hoy por hoy-

-Comprendo –respondió a secas-

-¿A dónde ha estado Fugaku? –Preguntó sin más, cambiando sin cambiar la conversación-

-Está en una gira por Europa, regresa en tres días

-Entiendo...

-Sólo dime cuando quieras ir a verlo –ante lo dicho, de los labios de Sasuke una risa burlona salió otra vez-

-¿En verdad crees, que aún quiero hacerlo? No me pongas de malas. Por la culpa de ambos es que estoy aquí

-Lo sé... -contestaba sin emoción-

-Aunque trate de fingir, simplemente no puedo actuar como si te quisiera, más aún porque no puedo creer en los sentimientos que según tú, tienes por mí

-También lo sé, y nunca te lo he pedido, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Recuerda que quererte, no es lo mismo que tenerte –y robándole un beso en la mejilla, se levantó con brusquedad para salir de la habitación.

El chico hundió su cabeza en la almohada, y las memorias brotaron como sangre de una estocada con un puñal.

Cuando se es joven, entre los diez y catorce años puedes creer que conoces el mundo, que nada va a dañarte porque ya tienes mucha experiencia y has vivido a marchas forzadas todos los escenarios posibles de cualquier caso. Pero no es verdad. Y aunque no te importe, la vida se encarga de alcanzarte, ya sea para bien o para mal.

Esa noche como cualquier otra, Sasuke se durmió cerca de las diez. Su casa era la mansión de Fugaku Uchiha que recién se había postulado por su partido para ser primer ministro del país. Por la misma razón si de por sí nunca estaba en casa, desde que empezó la campaña política, era rara la vez que tan si quiera podía saludar a su padre.

Si bien su relación no era la típica entre padre e hijo, al menos era tolerable y nunca le faltaba nada. Todo lo que quería siempre lo obtenía a la brevedad posible y debido a que le daba todo el apoyo que necesitaba para sobresalir en lo académico y en las cosas que le gustaban, no es que se pudiera quejar mucho. Para ese entonces, Sasuke lo veía más bien como una especie de cajero. Su amor a cambio de todo lo que quisiera siempre, realmente era un precio bajo en comparación a la manera tan garrafal en la que lo explotaba. Pero así estaba bien y así funcionaba.

Por otro lado su padre por sí solo estaba siempre ocupado, buscaba algo que le quitara más el tiempo para no tener que llegar a casa. Desde la muerte de su esposa, la relación con su hijo se fragmentó en miles de pedazos... más de lo que siempre estuvo. Fugaku era un hombre estricto, rudo y hasta cierto punto necio; pero con un alto sentido de responsabilidad, objetividad y disciplina, mismas que intentó forjar en Sasuke con el paso de los años. Aunque probablemente no lo logró al cien por ciento; y aunque a la luz pública ambos daban una cara de familia perfecta, en la vida real distaban de ser perfectos.

Y así como Minato, sus gustos culposos lo llevarían a destruir a su propia familia, a la que tanto trabajo le costó construir.

Se tituló de la licenciatura en Derecho como el mejor de su generación, con el promedio más alto y con mención honorífica en su haber. Casi de inmediato consiguió entrar a uno de los partidos políticos del país y hacerse un nombre dentro de él. Entre uno de esos pilares, fue que conoció a su esposa Mikoto, con la que dos años después de conocerse, decidió pedirle matrimonio.

Los años pasaron rápidamente, dando pie a ese vacío existencial que el hombre tenía, dado que el mismo tiempo había pasado de que no tenía acción de verdad. Armándose de valor un día, incitó a Mikoto a participar en sus extremas aventuras para que sólo tiempo después, la tragedia sucediera. Sasuke tenía alrededor de cinco años cuando lo vio. Que finja olvidarlo es muy diferente.

Y después, hay un salto de más de seis años en la historia, hasta esa noche donde Sasuke se despertó alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Escuchó algunos ruidos desde la planta baja que llamaron su atención, por lo que decidió ir a ver pensando en que su padre habría llegado. Efectivamente había llegado, pero nadie, ni siquiera la escena de su madre muerta en medio del estudio con una bolsa en la cabeza, lo preparó nunca para ver lo que estaría frente a él al llegar al final de las escaleras.

Un gritó hundido salió de sus labios cuando le encontró forma a lo que sea que estaba frente a la chimenea y en la sala tapizada de sus finas alfombras persas; dio unos pasos para atrás intentando subir a su habitación, pero no contó que dentro de su horror, olvidó que detrás de él, estaba una pequeña estatua de mármol que tiró y rompió en el acto. En cuanto su padre y alguien más lo vieron, no hubo vuelta de hoja. Así que corrió, corrió y corrió más rápido para intentar esconderse, en ese momento no podía pensar. Solo había una palabra circulando en su mente: miedo. Al recorrer toda la planta baja, subió por las escaleras ocultas del ala sur, y siguió hasta el segundo piso; ahí intentó abrir algunas puertas a las cuales su padre siempre le había prohibido la entrada o bien, se encontraban bajo llave. El chico siempre tuvo la idea de que si no podía entrar a esas habitaciones, era porque fue la parte de la casa donde Mikoto falleció y donde se encontraban todas sus cosas; tanto él como su padre, nunca quisieron deshacerse de ellas.

Retomando su terror, el muchacho podía escuchar los pasos de los hombres que estaban buscándolo y la confusión lo abrumó lo suficiente como para cuestionarse realmente sobre su padre. Con lo que vio, se daba cuenta de que nunca supo en realidad de la clase de monstruo psicópata con el que estuvo viviendo tantos años. Simplemente era atroz, no podía ser. Esa cosa no podía ser su padre.

Al fin, pudo encontrar una puerta abrirse, sin percatarse que era el estudio donde su mamá había fallecido y que según Fugaku, había clausurado por completo; no fue hasta que al intentar esconderse en ese lugar, vio la cereza del pastel echado a perder de la vida secreta de su padre. En el escritorio y en todas las paredes, pegados por todos lados, cintas y videos regados por doquier, siempre era lo mismo, más y más macabro. Tomó algunas fotos del escritorio, y conforme las cambiaba una a una, cayéndose al suelo, vomitó.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando dieron con él. Simplemente alzó la mirada, el estado de shock en el que entró, fue el causante de fijar el trauma que lo acompañaría para siempre. El que se encargó de empezar a inhibir sus sentimientos y emociones... Su padre estaba frente a él, con una simple mirada triste, y entonces fue cuando el segundo sujeto se acercó y acertó en su rostro un golpe tan fuerte que de inmediato vio oscuridad.

En cuanto despertó, el infierno desatado en su más puro estilo carmesí. Era solo el principio. De ahí en más, solamente escuchaba un nombre, el mismo todos los días. Orochimaru. El mismo que abusó, ultrajó y pervirtió todos los días. El causante de castigos humillantes, dolorosos, aberrantes. El perpetrador de actos sucios, depravados y asquerosamente sádicos. Su jefe, su dueño y su amante.

-¿Cómo esperas si quiera, que olvide las cosas que me hiciste? –Sasuke hablaba en voz alta para sí mismo. Después de haberse quedado dormido un rato y no tener más que esas pesadillas espantosas de las que tanto pretendía huir todas las noches, miró el reloj despertador, eran cerca de las tres y cuarto de la mañana. Todo estaba en silencio.

Ni siquiera se había metido a la cama, simplemente se quedó como recordaba una vez que terminó de platicar con Orochimaru; se llevó una mano a la frente, estaba sudando mucho. Decidió levantarse para hacerse un cambio de ropa; inmediatamente dejó la mojada en el suelo, a un lado del ropero y sacó su pijama, una vez puesta, prefirió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua; todo estaba oscuro, pero caminando a tientas llegó a su destino para poder cumplir su objetivo deseado. Su sorpresa fue al ver a ese hombre de cabello negro que tanto miedo le dio en algún momento, acostado en el sillón con un par de mantas y una almohada ¿acaso le estaba dando su espacio a Sasuke? ¿De verdad no dormiría con él? Al menor no le extrañaba que a veces no lo encontrara en la cama al despertar, especialmente por el trabajo y las cosas que tenía que hacer en ocasiones, pero... eso... últimamente todos estaban actuando como unos desquiciados y posiblemente él no era la excepción. De cualquier modo, lo miró unos segundos desde el marco de la cocina. Incluso desde esa perspectiva no lucía mal. Para aquellas personas que no lo conocían, Sasuke podría jurar que pasaba como una buena persona, pero no. Jamás podría engañarse a sí mismo, el día que eso pasara, definitivamente moriría.

-¿Cómo podría querer a un monstruo como tú? –Susurró con tristeza- por más que lo intentes y por más que yo ceda, el resultado siempre será el mismo –agachaba la mirada, observando el piso blanco, frío, vacío como ellos- nunca podría creerte... -Sasuke siguió su camino de regreso a su habitación para acostarse otro rato. Ya sería otro día y al menos sus tormentos de momento ya los había superado. Además otra idea estaba fluyendo en sus hemisferios cerebrales para poder echar a Minato de su vida o tranquilizarlo en lo que decidía como resolver la situación. Dado que por supuesto, ya tenía algo de ventaja. Sus lentes de sol; como buen ladrón que es, ya estaban posando en la bolsa trasera de su mochila. Por lo menos dormiría un poco más tranquilo.

En cuanto pudiera, usaría a Naruto para darle en donde más le doliera a ese imbécil. Puede ser el enfermo sádico-psicópata más temible que quiera, pero el hecho de ser padre, era completamente irrefutable, ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar para que no dañen a su niño?

Lo que nadie tomó en cuenta fue que esos días resultarían trascendentales para Sasuke. Marcarían su futuro más próximo y la finalización de su plan ya realizado durante todos esos años. Solo estuvo esperando la señal; a pesar de que él mismo sabía que era muy difícil de identificar, también sabía que cuando esta llegara, lo sabría. Y al fin había llegado-

-"Al cabo de unos días, me di cuenta de que probablemente, él era la pieza que tanto había estado buscando. Uzumaki Naruto."

Mister catatonic, pequeño ser pulcro, simplemente harmonioso, lábil, educado y elegante; perfecto para ensuciar con la mejor salsa mal hecha. Entre más pervertido se vuelve, su alma más inocente y frágil se enciende. Mister catatonic, banalidad por fuera, magia por dentro, sadismo en su más puro firmamento, fiebre alterada por un momento. Desalineado, burdo, vulgar y reluciente cuerpecillo que baila al compás de cualquier firmamento.

Mister catatonic, calor en hielo.

Mister catatonic, infierno en el cielo eterno.

Mister catatonic, víctima y victimario de cualquier veneno.


End file.
